$\vec u = (-1,-7)$ $\vec w = (1, -1)$ $2\vec u - 8\vec w= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {2}\vec u - {8}\vec w &= {2}(-1,-7) - {8}(1,-1) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2, -14) - (8, -8) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2- 8, -14- (-8)) \\\\ &= (-10, -6) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -10, -6 )$